It is desirable to provide aircraft passengers with a table for use during flight. However, due to applicable regulations, the table must be stowed during certain phases of the flight, for example during take-off and landings, so as to provide unobstructed egress from the passenger seats during an emergency.
In general aviation aircraft, the interiors may be uniquely customized to suit a particular customers desires. Aircraft interior tables are typically integrated vertically into a side ledge of the aircraft interior. In order to access such conventional tables, a cover member must typically be opened to then allow the hidden table to be pulled vertically from the side ledge so it may be lowered into position once fully exposed. The required movement to place the table into an operational mode therefore presents certain space constraints to the aircraft interior designer.
According to the implementations of the subject matter disclosed herein, however, aircraft interior tables are provided which enhance the available space within the aircraft.
An exemplary implementation of an aircraft interior table includes a base unit which includes a storage compartment having laterally projecting ends. A bi-fold table comprised of a table panels is horizontally stowed and supported on the upper surface of the base unit. Thus, in a stowed condition, one of the table panels is folded so as to be sandwiched between the other of the table panels and the upper surface of the base unit. The edge of the other table panel opposite to its hinged edge adjoining both table panels is pivotally connected to the base unit by means of a primary hinge.
In use, the table panels may be rotated as a unit about the primary hinge so as to achieve an intermediate fold-out condition. While in such a position, the table will present itself half-sized so as to provide the associated aircraft seat occupant with minimal forward obstruction. From the intermediate fold-out condition, the other of the table panels may then be pivoted so that both table panels are positioned horizontally adjacent to one another. The fully deployed table panels will thus be supported in a cantilevered manner by the primary hinge attached to the base. Reversing such a procedure will fold the table panels and place them in a stowed condition.
In certain embodiments, a foldable table for aircraft interiors is provided which comprises a base unit, and a bifold table having a pair of table panels hinged to one another and to the base unit. The table panels are thus hingedly movable between (i) a stowed condition wherein the table panels are supported on an upper surface of the base unit in such a manner that a distal one of the table panels is sandwiched between a proximal one of the table panels and the upper surface of the base unit, and (ii) a deployed condition wherein the proximal and distal table panels are disposed horizontally adjacent one another. The pair of table panels may also be hingedly moveable to an intermediate fold-out condition between the stowed and deployed conditions such that the proximal table panel is positioned horizontally adjacent the upper surface of the base unit and the distal table panel is adjacently stacked above the proximal table panel.
A primary hinge may provide a hinged connection between the proximal table panel and the base unit. Secondary hinges may provide a hinged connection between the proximal and distal table panels. In some embodiments, the primary hinge of the proximal table panel is hinged to the base unit at an edge of the proximal table panel which is opposite to an edge adjoining the proximal and distal table panels by the secondary hinges. The distal table panel may comprise a recessed region sized and configured to accommodate the primary hinge when the proximal and distal table panels are positioned one on top of the other.
In some implementations, the base unit may define an interior storage compartment which is covered by the bifold table when in the stowed condition. Additionally or alternatively, the base unit may comprise end regions which project laterally of the bifold table when in the stowed condition, in which case the end regions may comprise cup holders.
According to certain aspects, methods of providing a table surface in an aircraft interior are provided with comprise (a) mounting a foldable table to a side wall of an aircraft interior, the foldable table comprising a base unit, and a bifold table comprised of a pair of table panels hinged to one another and to the base unit, and (b) hingedly moving the bifold table between (i) a stowed condition wherein the table panels are supported on an upper surface of the base unit in such a manner that a distal one of the table panels is sandwiched between a proximal one of the table panels and the upper surface of the base unit, and (ii) a deployed condition wherein the proximal and distal table panels are disposed horizontally adjacent one another. The method may comprise hingedly moving the bifold table to an intermediate fold-out condition between the stowed and deployed conditions such that the proximal table panel is positioned horizontally adjacent the upper surface of the base unit and the distal table panel is adjacently stacked above the proximal table panel.
These and other features and advantages will be better and more completely understood by referring to the following detailed description of exemplary non-limiting illustrative implementations in conjunction with the drawings.